


Run Run Rudolph [Pietro]

by Zyxst



Series: Avengers' Musical Christmas Catalogue [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, POV Pietro Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Pietro watches you frost cookies.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Series: Avengers' Musical Christmas Catalogue [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567561
Kudos: 45





	Run Run Rudolph [Pietro]

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Run Run Rudolph by Bryan Adams
> 
> Covered by many artists; also called Run Rudolph Run

Pietro leaned into his fist. So many questions were burning in his brain.

When could he have a cookie?  
Would you notice if he stole one?  
Why weren't you making a house?  
Isn't that what people did with gingerbread?  
What's with the silver balls?  
And the little red candies?  
Could he steal one now?  
Should he steal two to keep the numbers even?  
Could he get away with it?

"Oh, I forgot the green sugar," you said and turned away from the table. Pietro took the chance and  
stole a wreath cookie. He swiped his mustache clean of frosting and put a bored look back on his  
face. You found the sugar, sprinkling it over the frosted cookies. "Hang on." You frowned. Your  
head nodded in unison with an index finger as you counted.

Pietro began to sweat, and not from the 'those red candies have cinnamon' resting in his mouth.

"Huh. I thought I had more wreaths than trees." You sent him a smile, shrugging. When you focused  
your attention back to the baked treats, he swallowed.

"Why do you not make the gingerbread house?" At least he got one out.

"Because my gingerbread does not meet with the building codes of the Gingerbread Housing Authority.  
The walls would fall down because I bake soft cookies," you explained. "See?" You offered one of the  
weird shaped bits. He opened his mouth, letting you feed him. A bit of frosting tipped his mustache.  
You brushed a thumb against the sweetness and licked the digit clean.

Pietro bit down on a groan. His sister was right, but he would never admit it. He needed to tell  
you how he felt, in words rather than actions. Even Stark had agreed, blankly saying, "You can eye-  
fuck a woman all day, but they put stock in hearing the I love yous."

Tilting your head to the side, you teased the dusting of hair on his hand. "You know, this'd go  
faster if you helped me." You moved closed. "I mean as in two people sharing work, not because you're  
super fast." You brushed a couple fingers along his cheek, holding back a grin. "You can be fast if  
want."

Do I say it?  
How do I say it?  
'I love you'  
'I love you, [Y/N]'  
'Princessa, I love you'  
Does she love me?  
What if she doesn't?

You were suddenly in his embrace. His hands lightly holding your upper arms, he struggled to speak.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/49264909472/in/dateposted-public/)

Taking pity on the poor man, you beat him to it. "I love you, Pietro, even if you are a dirty cookie  
thief."


End file.
